


You and I

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: You and I: John Legend
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bored and not working so why not write. This one is all soft!Rio
> 
> Also I usually edit myself so I miss stuff and I was not an English major nor do I claim to be. If I reread it I will fix it. Enjoy!

Rio could feel his palms sweating as if they were dripping. It wasn’t even hot, he was just nervous. Today Elizabeth was becoming his wife. He had asked her to marry him two weeks after Emma’s birthday. Things happened and they had to postpone but he knew he wanted her. 

She was two months pregnant with his baby, well babies, and they didn’t wanna wait any longer. Only Ruby knew Beth was pregnant but people were just happy they were finally having the wedding. His mom had made him promise to show some emotion. He laughed at that, remembering when he fainted when Elizabeth told him she was pregnant. 

The slow guitar rift played and John Legend’s voice filled the speakers. 

“ _You fix your make up, just so_

_ Guess you don't know, that your beautiful _

_ Try on every dress that you own _

_ You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago _

_ If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll _

_ Be the one to let you know” _

Rio could already feel the tears. His baby girl Emma came through the door. Her little eyes searching for him. Finally connecting with his she dropped the flowers (so much for being the flower girl) and ran to him. “Daddy!”

Laughter filled the room. He squats catching her in his arms. “You were supposed to put the flowers out” he said with a smile. 

She just shook her head, tucking her two middle fingers in her mouth and laying her head on his shoulder. He shook his head and look back to the door. Ken and Danny coming through, each had a ring box on a pillow. Once they reach the alter, Kenny stood on Beth’s side and Danny hooked himself to Rio’s, who was still holding Emma, leg. 

“ _You stop the room when we walk in_

_ Spotlights on everybody staring _

_ Tell all of these boys, they wasting their time _

_ Stop standing in line, cause you're all mine _

_ And this evening I, won't let the feeling die _

_ I never wanna leave your side” _

Elizabeth stood at the door, her bight blue eyes looking at him and their kids. Rio’s tears fell at the sight of her. “Woah” he heard Kenny say. She was a sight. Her dress a tad off-white. Hugging her curves in all the right places. She walked down the aisle escorted by Stan, a smile a mile wide.

_ “Out of all the girls _

_ You my one and only girl _

_ Ain't nobody in the world tonight _

_ All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours _

_ Ain't nobody in the world but you and I _

_ You and I _

_ Ain't nobody in the world but you” _

He felt Emma swipe at his tears. “Don’t cry daddy.”He just smirked, his eyes locked with Elizabeth’s. Stan gave her away and he took her hand. Their kids all around them. They exchanged vows expressing their love and before he kissed his bride,now wife, he spoke “I love you.”

She smiled, not knowing she and their kids were his whole world. They kissed chastely cut short by Emma taking her little hand and grabbing his face. “I get kisses too daddy.”

Everyone laughed. He had it. His dream. With a woman he would’ve never met if he hadn’t helped her with her groceries. There was no one he wanted more than her and he got it. 


End file.
